kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Walker
Patricia Walker (ウォーカー パトリシア, Wokeru Patorisha) was a member of the noble Walker family and lived in Raven Castle. She was the mother of Gerald Walker and Takumi Usui and also Edward's wife, but she fell in love with her butler, Yū Hirose. She is only mentioned during the series and appears in flashbacks. Appearance She was a beautiful young lady with long wavy blonde hair with straight bangs covering her forehead and big light colored eyes. Patricia also liked to wear dresses and was always seen wearing it. She had a weak body like her mother, and the same ill as her, which Gerald inherited from her. Takumi resembles her and has her hair color. As stated by Yū, everyone was captivated by her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 11 Personality She was a charming women but she was also the type who drags people into doing what she desires.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 29 She was a caring and kind person, loved by everyone in the castle, especially by the maids. She was outspoken and straightfoward and wasn't afraid to voice her mind, like when she bluntly told Edward that he has the worst taste when he presents her a pot of saplings for her 16th birthday. Patricia considered that a disliked family will have no future, and she thought that, whomever she'll choose, she will determine the fate of the castle. She seemed to care a lot for the castle's fate, like when she told Gerald she was to protect the castle as a promise with her. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 4 Patricia also had a stubborn side, like wanting to polish her father's shoes and her shoes on her own despite the maids forbidding her to.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 9 As stated by herself, she always did whatever she wanted as she's not the type to hesitate at all.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 22 Patricia also said that she isn't able to settle down if she doesn't get to do want she wants. Even though she was quite stubborn, Patricia understood her position as the heir of Walker family, and thus didn't object her arranged married with her childhood friend, Edward.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 15 After Gerald's birthday, Patricia grew up and became a loving mother. She loved Gerald from the bottom of her heart and pampered him a lot. According to Gerald, Patricia was also a sadist but in spite of this, she was very gentle towards him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 29 Although she did learn to love her husband Edward very much, she fell in love with her butler Yū Hirose. She loved Takumi very much and decide to die giving birth to him. It seems that both her sons inherited her personality. Background Patricia was the daughter of Richard Rachester, an English Duke, and a Japanese mother from the Usui family. She was also the only descendant of Rachester Family.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 15 Patricia and Edward were childhood friendsKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 12 even though she mistreated him. Plot Patricia made her debut during her 16th birthday.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 4 Edward gave her a sapling, which she disliked, telling Edward that his taste is the worst and claiming she "wasn't the type to enjoy growing saplings" .The castle maids gave her a photo album with pictures of herself from that year, which she loved, prasing the girls' succes. Aftis this, she proudly said to Edward that he should make her happy like the girls did and that at this rate, she will not accept his gift next year as she already told him that she's sick of receiving bouquets.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 5 However, Gilbert Morris intervened reprimarding her impoliteness towards Edward. Then she saw Yū Hirose and asked Gilbert who it is. He introduced him as a new attendant who started working that day and who is highly skilled in many things. Patricia then questioned him on why is he here, and Yū explained to her that he will be the one taking care of her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 6 After some time passed by, Patricia is seen standing next to Gilbert and commenting on how her father is making more enemies, at which Gilbert replies that they were discussing important political issues. She then interrupted him, telling that she's the only descendant of Rachester Family and that, with her father's attitude, no one will dare to come near the castle. Patricia questioned Gilbert on what future will have a disliked family and suddenly left. She is then seen taking care of the maids and asking them about their health, thinking that, whomever she'll choose, she'll determine the fate of Raven Castle.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 8 At some point, Patricia comes to the place where Yū was polishing shoes and asked him if he is polishing it beautifully. As Yū turned around, she said that her father has been wearing that pair of shoes for a long time. Patricia then started to tell that, once, she tried to polish the shoes herself but it got dirtier instead. She also commented that her father would have get angry if he found out, but she wouldn't have been able to settle down if she wouldn't get to do what she wants, and Yū replied that, that will be problematic and that he only lives from polishing shoes.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 9 He then told her that her image would be affected if she allows everyone to see her doing such work. Patricia came next to him and replied that she won't treat him differently only because he's japanese and, putting her hand on his shoulder, says she wants him to see her as a normal young lady as she wants to try to understand him better.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 10 Yū then poked Patricia. As she irritated asked him what he's doing, he replies that, that is how everyone is captivated by her and he then says she's a "heartless lady".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 11 Patricia then comments that he's "one interesting guy".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 11 Some time after this, Patricia is seen sitting on a chair and questioning a maid on how is it possible for her to be engaged with Edward. The maid replies that there are no problems regarding his parentage and personality and Patricia says that she knows that, as they are childhood friends after all.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 12 At some point, Patricia put a four-leaf-clover wrapped into a paper with the message "for you" in her shoe, so that Yū will find it.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 13 Soon after, Patricia married EdwardKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 14 and gave birth to their child, Gerald, at the age of 22.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 15 After many years passed by, Patricia is seen welcoming her son and her husband who just returned from a trip. While asking Gerald about the trip, she suddenly fell.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 20 Then Patricia is seen lying shocked in a bed as she found out she has the same ill as her deceased mother and that she will be hospitalized because of it. One day she was outside reading a book when Yū appears. He was questioning her whereabouts but she calmed him down.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 21 Patricia claimed that she will die soon.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 23 She then tearfully asked him if she will ever see him again and started an affair with him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 24 After 2 weeks of being hospitalized, she figured out that she was pregnant with Yū's child. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 25The doctors warned her that her body is too weak, but she still kept the baby. Patricia made sure that nobody will find out about her pregnancy. She went into hiding and gave birth to a baby boy who named him Takumi.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 26 Soon after his birth, Patricia died holding the infant's hand.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 27 Legacy After her death, everybody was shocked and also disappointed by her affair and they developed a grudge towards Takumi, besides Edward. Because of it, Yū was kicked out from the castle. Never wanting for anyone to know about Takumi's existence as they considered him a disgrace for Walker Family, Richard, her father, sent his newborn grandson to Japan. Takumi was raised by one of Patricia's maternal cousin. Patricia wrote all her story after she met Yū, including her feelings, emotions, and even last words in a diary.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 pages 25-26-27-28 Her diary was kept till this day by Gilbert Morris and so GeraldKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 29 and later TakumiKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 25 found out the truth about their mother. Relationships Yū Hirose Patricia met Yū after receiving the gifts which celebrated her 16th birthday. They started to know each other better by shoe shinning. After this, their relationship grew longer, with Patrica telling Yū, "Yū, unexpectedly, you're one interesting guy." Patrica put a four-leaf-clover in her shoe, telling Yū it was for him. By that point Patrica and Yū had already fallen for each other. After the marrige, Yū and Patricia slowly started to separate, viewing each other from distances. Once she got sick, she tells Yū that she may soon die and one thing leads to another and started an affair with him. Patricia truly loved Yū, so she decided to keep his baby despite doctors' warnings. While writing her last words, she reffered to him as "the one who was always been by my side".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 27 Edward Walker Patricia was two years younger than him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 5 They have been knowing each other since childhood. Patricia and Edward were also friends despite her cruel attitude towards him. Patricia mistreated Edward, being very impolite and too straightfoward with him. Patricia accepted the marriage with him for the sake of the Rachester Family as she understood her position as the heir of her family. After their wedding Patricia's attitude towards Edward seemed to change. She called him "Ed" all the time before and during their marriage. During it, Patricia learned to love Edward and gave birth to their child, Gerald. She thought of him as a kind and brilliant husband. Patricia claimed she loved Edward and refered to him as her "unreliable, yet kind and wonderful" husband in her last words.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 27 After her death, Edward was the only one who apparently didn't hold any grudge towards Takumi. Gerald Walker Patricia loved Gerald from the bottom of her heart. As claimed by him, she was very gentle towards him and he truly loved her back then. Patricia also told Gerald that he has to protect the Raven Castle as a promise with her, thing that he does till today even if it kills him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 30 Patricia was very loving, caring and kind with Gerald, pampering him a lot. She reffered to him as "Gerry" and, while writing her last words, Patricia called him her "charming angel".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 27 After her death, Gerald was crying a lot. As no one was willing to tell him the truth, he found at some point Patricia's diary and learned the truth about his mother. He considered himself betrayed as he "never ever dreamt that it would happen"Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 29 and started to hate Takumi, blaming him for his mother's death. Takumi Usui Patricia loved Takumi very much as he was Yū's child. She prefered to die giving birth to him despite doctors' warnings about her weak body. Patricia was also the one who named him "Takumi", thus japanese name choosing proving, one again, her strong bond with Yū. Richard Rachester Patricia's father. Patricia considered that her father was making more and more enemies and that's why the future of their family was unsafe. She once tried to polish herself his shoes in spite of the maids forbidden her to, but instead it get dirtier. Patricia claimed that her father would have get angry if he would have find out about it. Later, Richard arranged her marriage with Edward for the sake of the family and Patricia understood her position and agreed with it. After her death, like the other Walker Family members, Richard was very disappointed by her daughter's affair. He didn't want anyone to find about Takumi's existence as it would have disgraced the family, so he sent his grandson to Japan. Gilbert Morris Patricia was seen to get along with Gilbert. He always reprimanded her about her cruel attitude towards Edward. After her death, Gilbert was very disappointed and shocked. He kept her diary and gave it to Takumi in order to find the truth about his mother.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 15 He reffered to her as "milady". Quotes *(to Gerald) "Listen carefully, you will protect the castle! It's a promise with mama!"''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 30 *(to Edward) ''"Ed, you should make me happy like these girls did. I told you I'm already sick of receiving bouquets...At this rate, I may not accept your gift next year."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 5 *(to Yū) ''"Yū, unexpectedly, you're one interesting guy."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 12 *(to Yū) "''I've always done whatever I wanted to do. I'm not the kind to hesitate after all. But, there's just one thing I wasn't able to do. I thought this urge would subside as I got older. Hey, Yū, will I never be able to meet you again?"''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 pages 23-24 *(to Yū) ''"Yū, I...just once, have always...wanted to try to touch you like this."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 pages 24-25 *(written in her diary) ''"I loved my pampered child, Gerry, and my kind husband, Ed, no doubt about it. But there's only one answer I have regarding what to do with the child inside me."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 26 *(written in her diary) ''"Father will no longer forgive me, right? Since I ran out of the hospital and hidden myself in a faraway district. Even so, I want to hold that beloved man's child with these hands."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 26 *(Last words) "Father, Mother,Gilbert, and everyone who serves the castle, my unreliable, but kind and wonderful husband, Edward, my spoiled, yet charming angel, Gerald, the one who has always been by my side, Yū...and also you "Takumi", I will always, always love you all."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 pages 27-28 Trivia *Her first name, Patricia, means ''"noble woman" and refers to her rank in the society. *She called Gerald "Gerry" and her husband, Edward, "Ed". *Before marrying Edward, her full name was "Patricia Rachester". *Almost everybody refered to her as "milady", besides Yū, who called her "Tricia" before marrying Edward and "madam" after it, and the maids, who called her "Patricia-sama". References Navigation Category:Manga Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Walker family